Primal
by WritingIsMyAddiction
Summary: <html><head></head>My take on how Gail might react to Holly being hit on right in front of her.</html>


**This is a short fic that I came up with, it isn't a part of Dust to Dust, though I suppose it could be slipped in between chapters. As always, the characters and Rookie Blue don't belong to me. Standard disclaimers apply. Please enjoy.**

Gail splashed cold water on her face, feeling the stark contrast against her heated skin as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was still flush with rage, and she could literally feel it coursing through her veins. The night had started pleasantly enough, she and Holly were waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. They'd been there for maybe 10 minutes waiting for everyone to show up, when a drink had appeared on their table. Their puzzled expressions must have told the waiter that neither of them ordered the drink because she turned and pointed towards the man at the end of the bar. He'd sent a drink to Holly to get her attention.

Up until that moment Gail didn't think that she could feel so jealous that she was going to combust. She wanted to go over to the man and arrest him, or talk him in the trademark Gail Peck tone that would make him want to curl up into a ball on the ground. It didn't even make sense why she was so jealous. Holly hadn't shown any interest in him. And Holly was very much only into girls. Logically, Gail knew that she had no reason to be jealous. But she couldn't help the reaction.

The feeling didn't fade, even when everyone arrived. Oblivious to what had just happened. But the feeling didn't leave Gail and she just felt it begin to boil until she couldn't take it anymore and she excused herself to the bathroom so that she could try and calm herself down. Which was why she was in the bathroom trying to calm down the primal side of her that surprised the Hell out of her. She had never been the type that got jealous, that felt like she needed to lay ownership to whomever she was dating. But she wanted to walk up to that guy and she wanted to tell him that he couldn't have Holly that he didn't stand a chance with Holly because Holly belonged to Gail.

"Gail? Honey, you okay?" Holly waited for Gail to return and got worried when she didn't. Seeing Gail leaning against the counter, head downcast. Holly's first thought being that Gail didn't feel well until she saw Gail's eyes. Gail's eyes told her everything that she needed to know. Gail was pissed, near fuming. Holly hadn't seen Gail so angry since she got partnered with a rookie called Gerald for the day.

"I'm fine. I just need a second." Gail said busying herself drying her hand. Turning around Gail leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"You're not fine. Is this about the guy who sent the drink over?" Holly asked approaching Gail. When Gail was mad she had two settings, she could be the kind of angry where she didn't want to be around anyone. She didn't want to be touched and she just needed to figure it out herself. And then there were other times when Holly seemed to be the only one that could calm her down.

"He was a jackass."

"You don't even know him."

"I don't have to know him. Sending a drink over to a woman who is clearly with someone is a jerk move."

"Okay, but Gail it wasn't overtly obvious that we were together. I mean, as progressive as society gets people don't always jump to the conclusion that two women who are sitting together are actually together." Holly said cupping the sides of Gail's face forcing Gail to look at her.

"I really, really don't like it." Gail growled, Holly knew that she shouldn't find this sexy. But she couldn't help it. Something about Gail's jealousy sent a wave of desire through Holly.

"Gail, look at me." Holly waited until Gail's eyes met hers. "I'm yours. I don't want anyone else but you."

Gail couldn't find the words to voice what it was that she felt. All she could do was crush their lips together, hunger, want and desire drove their kiss. Holly let Gail control the kiss, sensing that the blonde needed it. Even if they were alone in the bathroom it was still proof of what Holly had said. For a span of countless moments their kiss was almost violent in its intensity, all teeth, lips, and tongue.

Reversing their position until Gail had Holly pushed firmly against the counter Gail trailed her kisses down Holly's neck until she bit down roughly on the inch of exposed shoulder that Holly's shirt didn't cover. The response that evoked from Holly was enough to encourage Gail's hands to the button of Holly's jeans.

"Gail, stop." Holly said breathlessly. As much as she wanted this, she wasn't going to have a quickie with Gail in the bathroom of the Penny.

"I want you." Gail whispered hotly against the skin of Holly's neck.

"I know, not here though. We'll go home and then I am all yours." Holly shivered at the intensity she saw burning in Gail's eyes. The look of pure primal want, she never would have guessed that it would be a turn on for her.

"You know I'm going to rock your world tonight." Gail promised taking a step back from Holly and straightening out her clothes.

"I have no doubt. Come on, I'll make up an excuse why we need to leave suddenly."

They weren't smooth about it, but Holly didn't expect her friends to believe her when she told them that Gail wasn't feeling well and she needed to take her home. They shared a knowing look amongst themselves but Holly didn't care if they knew exactly what it was they were going home to do. Holly went to go settle their tab while Gail grabbed their things.

"Not feeling good huh Gail?" Dov teased with a wagging of his eyebrows.

"Shove it Epstein." Gail fired back.

"You're ditching on your friends for a girl. I mean, come on Gail how often do we all get to hang out?" Chris asked his eyes shining up at her like big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Chris, my extremely hot and amazing girlfriend wants to go home and have mind blowing sex, and you want me to turn her down to hang out here with you guys? I mean, I love you all. But if I were to actually do something as stupid as that I would hope that one of you guys would knock some sense into me." They all laughed at Gail's commented, not minding in the least the overshare that she'd just done. Gail wasn't usually one for filtering what she said.

"Never thought I'd see this happen. Are you whipped Peck?" Traci asked, though there was only affection in her tone. Gail glanced over at Holly who was now waiting for Gail by the door, and then she looked back at Traci, smug grin firmly in place.

"Absolutely."


End file.
